The Bond of the Grimm and Hexenbiest
by lolliipxps
Summary: Things don't go as planned when Juliette chooses to leave after threatening to kill Adalind in the precinct, it makes a certain Prince unhappy. But that doesn't mean he'll get his way, not as long as Nick is around. (AU from 4x19 and up)


Turning into a Hexenbiest had changed Juliette completely. The person she had become was not the woman Nick had fallen with or that everyone had loved. Then she disappeared but not before paying Adalind a visit a precinct and then threatening to kill her, forcing Nick to protect Adalind. However, that didn't just affect them.

"Would you like me to locate Adalind Schade?" Marcus inquired, "Now that Juliette Silverton is gone we need a Hexenbiest."

The Prince was used to having his way and he had given Juliette enough information to take advantage of. When he saw her in person he assumed she would help him, he certainly wouldn't have shed a tear if Adalind met an unfortunate demise. There came the wrench in his plans. Juliette never showed up, imagine his shock when he discovered she was nowhere in Portland.

"I think perhaps you should, she could still prove useful yet," Kenneth replied, rubbing his chin in thought, "I doubt she will be too hard to find. The Grimm will be protecting her now he knows she's carrying his child."

They had plenty of agents around, finding one Adalind Schade wouldn't be too difficult.

"If I may make a suggestion, sir...From what I've observed, it seems there could be a way of getting to the Grimm via those around him." Marcus started to explain, getting Kenneth's full attention, "We could use Adalind and the baby against him."

"Well, I knew there was a reason I liked you, I rather fancy that idea." Kenneth smirked and stood up from his seat and patted Marcus's shoulder. "Search his home if you like but Burkhardt is most likely hiding her somewhere he thinks is safe, somewhere inconspicuous. Learn everything you can about his friends, anyone he could be working with. I want someone following Burkhardt but quietly. Can't have him knowing."

Marcus nodded in understanding. "Understood, Sir, I'll make sure everything goes well. Won't be too long until we have Ms. Schade."

* * *

Things were becoming way more complicated than anyone ever thought they would. First Juliette changed into a Hexenbiest and admittedly a bit of a bitch, and now she was god knows where. Then Adalind came to Portland with a Royal, Prince Viktor, looking for Diana but now Viktor was no longer here. According to what she'd told them so far Kenneth, the Prince who replaced Viktor, was more determined. She certainly made it sound like he wouldn't be easy to handle. Add to that the fact that she was pregnant with Nick's child.

Whether Nick hated her or not, the child she was carrying was innocent. Maybe it was a paternal instinct or just wanting to protect something that didn't deserve harm, but he had to protect Adalind. Everyone else was understandably was having difficulty processing everything and trying to maintain some form of stability during these confusing times. But right now what mattered the most was keeping Adalind and safe.

That was a task that definitely wasn't going to be easy. If Kenneth was as resourceful as Adalind made him out to be anyone could be in danger. His house was too obvious, and the least safe. Rosalee and Monroe's house would be the second easiest to find, along with Hank or Wu's addresses. Ultimately he'd brought her to Bud's, he was under the radar enough that she'd be safe there. At least until they something figured out.

Nick pulled up to Bud's house and had a look around to make sure he wasn't followed. Could never be too cautious. When he was sure it was clear he walked up to the door and knocked. He picked up the sound of quiet footsteps but there was no answer.

"Come on bud, open up, it's me." He called out and could hear the relief as the door was opened just enough for him to slip in, he instantly closed and locked the door once he was in.

"Thank god it's you! I've been worried all night, thinking someone was going to break down my door and I'm not really prepared, you know? Just this bat and that doesn't do much at all." Bud lowered the bat as he just rambled on, "We are safe here, right? Please tell me we're safe."

"Bud, calm down, no one knows she's here or about you. I don't think you'll have to be using that bat anytime soon, okay?" He sighed deeply and looked around for Adalind, "Where's Adalind, I need to talk to her."

"She's still in bed. Do you want me to get her? Because I can get her if you need her," Bud was about to make his way over but he was stopped.

Nick rested a hand briefly on Bud's shoulder to stop him and shook his head. "No, it's okay, I'll take care of it. In the meantime, how about you just relax? You look like you need the rest."

Bud started talking about something else but Nick didn't pay him any mind as he made his way to where she was sleeping. "Adalind, it's Nick." He said quickly as he slowly opened the door, but Adalind seemed to already be awake.

"Nick? Is something wrong? Did something happen?" Adalind was worried for a moment before she was reassured by a shake of his head.

"No, you and the baby are still safe here but I don't know for how long," He took a seat on the side of her bed, "I need to know everything you know about Kenneth that you haven't told me so far and what his plans are."

Adalind frowned and sat up straight. "The only thing I know about him is what I've already told you, but what I can tell you is that he needs Kelly. Before Juliette left he was planning on convincing her to betray you and lure your mom here." She explained, "Nick, he won't give up until he gets what he wants and now that Juliette is gone he's probably looking for me."

"There is no way I will let him get him or anyone else anywhere near you, unless I say so. Anyone that tries to hurt you or the baby is as good as dead." His eyes lingered on her stomach longer than he was aware of before his eyes met hers. "With how much Juliette has changed I wouldn't have been surprised. What was he going to do to my mother once she got here?"

The Hexenbiest caught the look in his eyes as he looked at her rather pronounced belly and found herself wondering what he was possibly thinking. A hand was moved down to rest on said belly. She couldn't help but smile as she felt the baby's kicks. That plus hearing the protectiveness in his tone, even if it was most likely directed at their baby.

"He's kicking again, if that's what you're thinking. I think he likes you being around." She murmured before getting serious again. "He only wants Diana and the moment he would have gotten her, Kelly would serve her purpose. More likely than not he would have had her killed. Probably still the plan."

"Well he isn't getting what he wants, not ever." He eyes once more glanced down. This was something he wasn't sure he'd get use to, being a father. The idea hadn't even occurred to him before but now that it was happening... Unconsciously a hand reached out to rest on the belly and he could instantly feel the kicking, and he couldn't hold back a faint smile.

He was slightly hesitant to move his hand, especially as she placed her hand over his, but he had to go.

"I-I've got to go." Nick shook his head and stood up, "Remember, make sure you don't answer the door unless you know it's safe. Someone will be by later." He gave the belly one more look before leaving.

* * *

Nick was slightly surprised at the sight that greeted him when he got home. Someone had obviously broken in and left the inside a mess, causing him to pull out his gun and survey the area. He inspected the whole house before he realized that nobody was there, but whoever had been there did a hell of a job messing it up. Taking a deep breath, he made his way back downstairs to fix something to eat. That was when he picked up what sounded like footsteps outside.

The Grimm once more pulled out his gun and he could see a hooded figure peeking through the windows until it spotted him. He cautiously made his way closer as the door opened. Of course, he didn't hesitate to raise it and point it right at them.

The hooded figure raised their hands. "Woah, Nick, it's me okay? And what happened here?" Trubel suddenly lowered her hood, seemingly relieving the older Grimm as he lowered his gun. "You know there was a Hundjäger parked outside, right? Kind of lost his head, don't worry I hid it but I got this off of him."

She threw a phone in Nick's direction, which he caught immediately.

"Trubel, when did you get back in Portland?" Nick awkwardly hugged Trubel before backing away, "I've noticed that, the Royal's are trying to find Adalind."

"Wait, _thee _Adalind? Wasn't she with them before?" Trubel looked perturbed. "Where's Juliette? I didn't see her vehicle, is she okay?"

"Juliette's gone." Nick frowned and looked away, feeling uneasy. "We have a lot to talk about. A lot has changed since you left."

"Juliette….is gone? Why? What's happened while I've been gone?" She glanced around the messy room, "I'm assuming it's tied to whatever happened here."

Nick took a deep breath and nodded. "Look, it's all a long story and I don't think I can get into it tonight, I'll explain it tomorrow. But you couldn't have come at a better time."


End file.
